Notch on Your Belt
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: Agent Maxwell is know for his salacious tendencies. So when he asks Heero out, Heero obviously has some reservations about accepting the date. Somewhat get together fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing AC, and that includes its characters.

Title: Notch on Your Belt

Rating: T

Pairing: 1x2/2x1, implied 3x4

Warning: Yaoi, language, implied sex

Notes: - is a change in time or scene, / -/ words in slashes are thoughts.

Notch on Your Belt

Happily humming a little tune, Agent Maxwell made his way to his office. He received casual waves and hello's from his colleagues as he marched on by. Some of them chuckled, watching him go. Duo always hummed after getting lucky the previous night.

Duo Maxwell has a reputation for getting around. Everyone knew he was a huge flirt. And some of his co-workers were jaded by him for being a simple one night stand. Yup, Agent Maxwell was well-known for being a heart breaker.

But at 22 years old, Duo didn't care. He was enjoying life, going to bars, working with his best buds, kicking ass, and getting ass left and right. Being bisexual definitely had its perks. He was great with the women, and could get any gay dude in his bed. And occasionally got the chance to fool around with guys who were unsure of their sexuality. That always boosted his ego, knowing that he got to pop that kind of cherry.

He made his way into his large shared office and took his seat still humming along as he got ready to do his work.

Quatre noticed Duo's good mood from where he sat perched on his boyfriends desk. He also noticed Heero glaring a hole in the back of Duo's head. He rubbed the center of his chest, feeling the anger, jealous, and longing that wafted from Heero. /Sometimes I really hate this Space Heart shit./ He thought as he continued to massage his chest.

He knew Heero had had these feelings for Duo for a long time now. And although Heero never confided in him directly, he knew that Heero knew that he knew. Heero caught Quatre's sympathetic look and glared back at him. "Butt out!" Is what that glare told Quatre. So, he turned his gaze away and tuned back into what his boyfriend had been saying.

"You sure you don't want to come to lunch with us?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, I wanna have a chat with someone," Quatre answered nudging his head in Duo's direction.

"Ah, alright. See you soon," Trowa kissed him on the forehead and left the their office following Heero and Wufei.

Duo was still humming, and typing on his desktop when he felt Quatre's presence behind him.

"Whuddup curly Q?" He asked while still typing away.

Quatre rolled his eyes and grunted at one of the nicknames that had been so generously bestowed upon him. He sat his rump on the edge of Duo's desk and waited for the man to make eye contact.

When said mad looked up at him, he asked, "When are you going to tell Heero your feelings for him?"

Duo made a pffft sound, rolled his eyes and stated, "Never." And went back to typing.

"Why?" Quatre asked in a placating patronizing tone.

Duo made a face and in his own condescending voice said, "Uh, because I don't set myself up for rejection, or a beat down. And I happen to like my face just the way it is."

"Well, I think you should ask him out."

Duo jerked his head back up and looked at Quatre as if he sprouted a second. "You're suppose to be the sensible one Q-man, are you insane?"

Quatre gave his friend a very serious look and said, "Ask him out, Duo."

"No way! That's just dumb -"

Quatre placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, looked him straight in the eye and said it again, "Ask him."

Eyebrow cocked, and suspicion written across his face, Duo asked, "Do you know something I don't?"

Quatre sighed, standing up, and made his way to the door. At the threshold, he turned and look back at Duo. "Just ask him," and then he left.

Duo leaned back in his chair and contemplated whether Heero could possibly return his feelings. /Quatre wouldn't tell me to do that if he thought Heero would reject me...Guess I'll just have to find out./

At the end of the work day, Duo found his nerves a jumbled mess. He had got more and more nervous as 5 o'clock got closer and closer. Now everyone was packing up to get ready to leave. Trowa and Quatre left first. Heero was about to leave when Duo piped up, "Hey Ro, could you hang back a sec? I wanna talk to you about something."

Heero nodded and returned to his desk to lean against it. Wufei eyed the two suspiciously before stepping out of the office.

Heero raised an eyebrow and waited for Duo to stop looking at his feet and say something. As since it was taking too long, he crossed his arms over his chest and demanded, "Talk."

Duo looked up nervously, "I, um, have a question."

"...and?" Heero waited, but Duo just kept shifting and looking around their office. "Your question is..." He tried to implore Duo to speak.

"I was wondering, if, uh," Duo bit his lip and decided just to get it out,"ifyouwouldgoonadatewithme." He looked over at Heero, seeing a shocked expression on the stoic mans face.

Heero felt his throat close up and his chest constrict. Taking a deep breath he answered, "No."

Duo's heart plummeted to his feet and through the floor. "Oh, alright then." He turned on his heels, and made his way to the office door.

/Fucking Quatre! Just ask him, he said. Yeah well I did and look what happened! Fucking prick set me up!/

At that last thought, something in the back of his mind told him that his blonde friend wouldn't do something like that. Quatre knew something he didn't.

Pausing at the door, one hand on each side of the frame, Duo said over his shoulder, "Quatre told me you liked me." /Not the truth, but not exactly a lie./

He turned to look at Heero. Still leaning on his desk, arms crossed and looking at the floor.

"He shouldn't have told you that," he answered in a small quiet voice.

"So it's true?"

Heero didn't answer, just nodded his head.

Duo stomped his way back into the office and stopped at arm's length I'm front of the other man. "Then why the fuck are you turning me down?" He asked angrily.

Heero still refused to look up. "Because..."

"Because why?!" Duo wasn't just mad now, he was fucking pissed.

Glaring up at the violet eyed man, Heero yelled back, "Because I don't want to be another fucking notch on your belt, Duo. THAT'S why."

They stood there glaring at each other for silent moment before Duo found words again. "What the hell makes you think that?!" He yelled, waving his arms through the air.

"Oh, come off it, Duo. I have never seen you date any one person for more than two damn weeks. And everybody knows you fuck around. I'm not going to let you do that to me," Heero bit out.

Duo lost all of his anger and just stared at the man who he had crushed on since he was a teenager. /Great, my fucking rep has finally come around to bite me in the ass./

"Heero, you would never be that to me," he said in a sad voice. "You're too important to me, and I wouldn't even dream of treating you the way I've treated the other people I've gone around with."

"Yeah, how the hell am I suppose to know that? Or believe it, for that matter," Heero snapped back.

"Hey! Fuck you! You know I don't lie! Besides, maybe the reason I don't date anyone for more than a few weeks is because I compare them to you, and then I can't put up with them anymore! I've only been holding a fucking torch for you since the war! But you would have known that if you opened your motherfucking eyes! You stubborn shithead, you!" Duo ranted.

Heero was, for lack of a better term, seething with rage. "Well why the fuck didn't you say something, jackass!"

"Because you never showed any interest! In dating me or anyone else! You never went out with Relena, or any guy! I assumed you were asexual and didn't want that kind of intimacy! WITH ANYONE!" Duo's chest was heaving by the end of his yelling statement.

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me," Heero murmured, his anger loosing momentum. He shifted his glare back to the floor.

"Yeah," Duo sighed, "it does. But will you just give me a chance? Please." He pleaded.

Heero looked back up, no longer glaring, but his eyes tinged with fear. He didn't say anything.

"Please Ro. I've wanted this, you, for so long," he held that blue-eyed gaze intently. "Just give me a shot. It's Friday, we can go out, get a bite, and watch a flick at my place. Please Heero, I'm fuckin begging you."

Heero swept his gaze to the floor and around their office. He eyed Duo in a sideways glance and murmured, "Don't expect to get lucky tonight," and then he smirked.

The fear gripping his chest disappeared and a huge grin broke out on his face. "For you buddy, I'd gladly take it slow."


End file.
